


Bullying

by KingWholesome



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hate to Love, Other, There in LOVE OK, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingWholesome/pseuds/KingWholesome
Summary: The story of how stinky and Clarissa had alive hate relationship
Relationships: Clarissa/ Stinky, Hisoka/ Illumi Zoldyck (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bullying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bigdaddyjotaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddyjotaro/gifts).



One day, Clarissa was sitting at home while her dad Hisoka was tending to his basement, with gon as his prisoner. Anyway back to Clarissa she was kinda lonely so she got up and she went to the store.

While at the store she did a lot of thinking about what she really wanted in life and all she wanted was love. Maybe that’s why she was so mean to people ‘ it can’t be’ she thought ‘people just smell bad and are poor like Starrishi’. But then speak of the devil cause the next thing Clarissa knew Starrishi was there and she had Clarissa two best friends with her King Wholesome and Madi. 

That was the last straw for Clarissa they where her friends not hers! “Hay Stinky poor loser!!” She yelled “ huh?” Starrishi said as if she didn’t know what she did wrong “You’ll pay for this”. Clarissa started to charge at her but before she could do anything she started to feel weird like she didn’t want to hurt Starrishi so she stopped and started to think for a bit. ‘Why don’t I want to beat the shit out of her and why do I get a weird feeling thinking of her... am I in love-‘ No Clarissa couldn’t be in LOVE WITH HER!! She hated Starrishi even if she’s kinda cute.

“H-Hay Starrishi I’m sorry....” Clarissa said embarrassed of her actions. “ um it’s ok I guess” Starrishi started to blush and Clarissa decided to make her move. “ hay so I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch sometime”. “ uh sure I-I love t-to”. And then Clarissa went for the kiss cause she knew Starrishi was the one and then Starrishi kissed back. While King Wholesome and Madi watched with shocked faces “ what just happened” King Wholesome said while watching with wide eyes “ I don’t know” Madi sounded just as shocked. So I guess you can say they lived happily ever after.


End file.
